Dragons: Resistance
by DareDreamer
Summary: Hiccup, Astrid and the gang find out that they are not alone in their fight against Drago.
1. Rebellion

Unknown island three miles north from Dragon's Edge

Third Person POV

The boy stood patiently by the armory building of the fort as the moon shone as bright as a Night Fury's eye. His orders were to infiltrate the fort to find and extract a book of info vital to the survival of the rebellion. A rebellion that formed to stand and fight against the madman Drago Bludvist. His name was already feared by most in the archipelago. But this boy did not fear him.

No, he simply wanted to bring. Him. Down.

But he couldn't do it alone. Others were out there. That's why he joined in the first place. He didn't exactly start this whole rebellion. Drago had taken their homes, families and even loved ones away from them. But this resistance, called the Dragon Rebellion, wasn't just simply revenge. They were the only thing standing between Drago and his quest to conquer the world. One day, they would be strong enough to end his rule. One day…

The boy sneaked into the command building after taking out two guards with his knives. He removed his hood, revealing brown hair, blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek, and dashed down to the records room. After five minutes of searching, he found it. He called in his Terrible Terror, a scout, and wrote down a message on a paper slip. _"Commence attack."_ He wrote. He handed the paper to the Terror and it flew away. The boy then dashed out of the building, not caring if the guards spotted him. They wouldn't live long enough to report what they saw…

His dragon, an armored greyish-tan Stormcutter, was waiting outside for him. "Alright, Skystormer, I've got it. The others are on their way. Let's say we get out of here, shall we?" The dragon grunted in approval. Within seconds of takeoff, silhouetted figures zoomed through the night sky as the base's alarm horns went off. Fireballs shot out from the attacking dragons' mouths as they started to raze the fort to the ground. Human soldiers ran out of buildings, screaming and holding weapons high. "Who dares to attack us?!" one shouted. The boy smiled. Drago didn't know of the rebellion's existence yet. But he would. Soon, the world will soon forget him and his army…


	2. News

Berk

Astrid's POV

I was expecting Snotlout today. He had interrogated a prisoner, with the help of his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. He had promised me the results. "What did he tell you?" I asked. "You're not gonna believe this." He said. "Hookfang almost roasted him until he said this…" I give him a glare, indicating that I was sick of waiting. "Said what?" "He said that there's… a rebellion against Drago." My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "A rebellion?" "Yeah. He didn't give me a name, who or what it is, or when it started." "But… who would stand up against him? I mean, I thought we were the only ones doing it." "Astrid, it's been at least five months since we first met him and his army. I can't believe this is happening either." I stood up and started to head for the door. "I need to tell the others. You can, um, check on the dragons for a bit."

Hiccup's POV

"A WHAT?!" I yell, almost dropping my sketchbook. "A rebellion." Astrid said. "Well, that's what he told me, at least." I scratch the back of my neck. "So… this means we're not the only ones fighting him, right? There's more?" She nods, unsure of what else to say. "The prisoner, um, didn't say anything else. Didn't give a name or location." I sigh. "Okay, I'm gonna need you and the gang to find these rebels, wherever and whoever they may be." "What if they don't know who we are?" I pause. I never really thought of that. "Use direct force only as a last resort. And I mean only." "Understood." Astrid replies before exiting the room. When my girlfriend is gone, I think about what she said. Someone was rebelling against the tyrannical Drago Bludvist. But who (other than me of course) would have the courage to do that?


	3. Attack

Two miles west from Itchy Armpit

Silent's POV

I've been with this rebellion ever since it started. My home was burned and my family was slaughtered when I was just a little girl. Ever since then, I found a female Night Fury in the forest. I trained it and gave it a name: Star. Pretty nice, huh? Oh, and speaking of names, Silent is just an alias for me. I earned it because of my stealth capability. My weapon of choice is my custom-made crossbow. But it does NOT shoot arrows. Ever since I met and trained Star, I had done a task that made me useful to the rebellion: I had learned to weaponize Night Fury plasma. Yeah, you heard that right. My crossbow could shoot plasma like a Night Fury could. But enough about me.

I was on a scouting mission with three teammates. They rode a Nadder, a Nightmare and a Stormcutter named Skystormer. I had recently heard that Skystormer and his rider, Eric, had infiltrated a base just last week. Which was why he was chosen as our squad leader for this mission. Raoul, the one on the Nadder called Sharptail, was checking his dual swords for sharpness. Beside him, his older brother Farrar had just finished equipping his fireproof armor before mounting his Nightmare, Flamestrike. I peer through my spyglass to see if any enemy forces had followed. I stop when I notice four dragons: a Nadder, a Nightmare, a Zippleback and a Gronckle, all with riders. I inform Eric of this, and he scowls. "We can't afford to be found out by the enemy." "So, what now?" I ask. "We take them by surprise. Ambush them from the clouds." "Yes, sir."

Astrid's POV

It had been at least thirty minutes into our patrol until we had been attacked. The twins had been complaining about how there was no action and explosions yet. Then, as if on cue, four of Drago's dragons dove from the clouds in a surprise attack. They all had riders. I counted a Nadder, a Nightmare, a Stormcutter, and… a Night Fury. Drago had one of the deadliest species on his side. My shock would have to wait. The figures were all armored and masked, as well as the dragons, since we could hardly make any scratches. In a flash of red, the Nightmare slams into Hookfang, sending him crashing onto an iceberg. A blue streak then sends the twins spiraling to the ground. The Stormcutter was chasing down Meatlug, while I tried as hard as I could to shake the Night Fury. A plasma blast flew too close to my ear and struck a rock formation. "Come on…" I growl, trying some evasive maneuvers with Stormfly. But the Night Fury was too fast and kept its trail on us.

Silent's POV

As Star continued to chase down the Nadder, I weave between rock formations while she unleashes a barrage of plasma bolts. _These must be scouts._ I thought. _We can't let them live to report us to their master._ I order Star to focus her attacks. Seconds later, she hits the Nadder's right wing and I hear the blonde girl screaming as they go down. Now, all four of them were stranded on the same iceberg. When we landed, the other rebels and I ordered our dragons to pin the enemy's dragons down. We had them cornered. Raoul had one of his dual swords pointed at the chubby guy's neck. Farrar had grabbed the twins by their necks and choked them lightly, in case we needed to interrogate them. I point my crossbow at the blonde girl. I assumed that was the leader. Eric stood straight and stared hard at the group under the helmet. "You don't know who you're dealing with." The girl snarled. "Nor do you." Eric replied. "Your master is not what he seems to be." The girl cocked an eyebrow, curious. "Do you want to know who he is?" Eric continued. "Well, I'll tell you. He is a monster." The girl's blue eyes suddenly widened in shock. Odd. I almost expected her to say she didn't believe us. "That's right." Eric threatened. "He is pure evil. A madman. A tyrant who dreams of conquering the world. Someone had to stand up against him. And that's where we come in. And if you're wondering…NO. We don't take prisoners, just like your master. So, prepare to enter what the locals call 'Valhalla', you servants of a demon."


	4. Mistake

Astrid's POV

My heart instantly skipped two beats. We had found the rebels. We had thought they were Drago's men and they thought the same thing! "Th-this is a mistake." I stammered. "We're not…" The girl in black slammed the handle of her crossbow into my jaw, sending immense pain through my head. "Shut it, unless you want those words to be your last." She growled. _Odin help me…_ I silently prayed. The young man in brown removed his helmet, revealing a scar on his cheek. "This was my result of my first encounter with Drago." He said, pointing to it. "Most of us have lost our homes, families and loved ones because of you scum." He draws out a longsword and points it at my neck. "We would kill you all right here and now, but first…" He turns to the others. "Search them. Thoroughly. Take any weapons they have on them." "Yes sir." The girl in black responds. She eyes me with her crossbow still trained on me. Noticing my blue necklace that Hiccup gave me for my birthday, she grabs it and yanks it off. My heart gives out a small tear. I want to protest, but she might give me an arrow in the head for that. Examining the necklace curiously, she pops it open. It had a little picture of me and my boyfriend inside. I was so happy on that day. I snap back into focus, realizing I'm being sidetracked. The girl's eyes suddenly go wide and her jaw drops. She gulps and turns to the young man in brown. "W-weapons down." She whispers.

Silent's POV

"Search them." Eric commands. "Thoroughly. Take any weapons they have on them." "Yes sir." We all reply. I notice a blue beaded necklace on the blonde's neck and I snap it off. I open it to reveal a picture inside. In the picture is the girl, while the other guy is… is… I slowly lower the necklace as the realization struck me.

We had got the wrong guys.

"W-weapons down." I whisper aloud. Eric turns with a scowl. "Have you forgotten who oversees this operation, Silent?" "I SAID WEAPONS DOWN!" I yell, showing him the picture. He takes the necklace from me and gasps. "Stand down, all of you!" Raoul slowly lowers his sword, confused. "Sir? Is something wrong?" "These aren't Drago's soldiers." "What? Then… who are they?" Eric sheathes his sword. "You don't know them?" Raoul shrugs. "Should we, sir?" He shows him the picture in the necklace. Upon examining it, Raoul's eyes go wide and he whispers something to his brother. He cocks an eyebrow and drops the twins, who gasp for air. Eric closes his eyes. "My… my sincere apologies, Riders of Berk. Forgive us." The blonde girl- no wait, her name was Astrid- stood up. "We weren't _forced_ to fight back. We thought you were Drago's men as well. S-sorry about that." She turns to me, remembering something. "Silent? What kind of name is that?" "It's not a name." I inform her. "It's an alias. I got it because of my stealth capability."

Before any of us can continue, my Night Fury perks up and growls. "Star? What is it?" I ask curiously. We all peer out in the distance and I spot an enemy scout ship on the horizon. Time to go to work…


	5. New Allies

Astrid's POV

These guys apparently knew what they were doing. As soon as that ship arrived, we had sprung into action. The rebels' formation was a bit advanced than ours and they even used hand signals. I ordered the rest of the Riders to focus their attack on the mast to stop the ship while the rebels engaged the ship's defenses. After my girl blasts the deck, the Night Fury- Star- scores a direct hit on the mast, making it fall like a chopped tree. I hear some shouts from the crew saying that we had either recruited new riders or that we had joined the resistance. The second one seemed more realistic.

Once the defenses were down, we storm the ship on foot. I yell as I chop a soldier in the gut and trip another one. Silent was going hard at them shooting… _plasma bolts_ from her crossbow. I was so shocked at this that a bulky guy grabs me by the neck and throws me across the deck. I instantly scramble to my feet. My attacker roars in rage and charges, only to receive a Nadder spine to the skull. I can't tell if it was Stormfly or the rebel Nadder that killed him. But that was another matter. The Stormcutter unleashes a stream of red-hot death, burning away a section of the ship's hull. I struggle to regain my footing as I feel the ship take on water.

I look around. The boy in red with the Nightmare is nowhere to be found. The one in blue, however, is performing somersaults and dual sword combos that leave me completely in awe. I could learn a thing or two from him, or vice versa. Shortly after I kill three more men who look ready to tear me apart, an explosion rocks the ship. Thinking quick, we all take to the sky, leaving the crew to either drown or die in the big blast that soon follows.

When we're all airborne, the one on the Nightmare catches up with us. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Flamestrike and I were busy setting off a chain reaction with the ship's powder supply." I ignore the twins' excited ramblings about the explosions and turn to the brown one on the Stormcutter. "Thanks. We owe you a lot." I compliment with a smile. "You have no need to, Astrid. And please, call me Eric." "You should come visit Berk sometime. It's really nice." Eric nods at me. "It's about time to return to base. Plan our next move." I pause for a while. "So, about your conflict with Drago… Do you think it'll escalate into full-scale war?" "Maybe someday… but when it does we'll be ready. And who knows? We'll eventually form an alliance with Berk. And with your help, we can bring Drago and his fleet burning to the ground, and we can strengthen our ever-growing army of fire…"

 **So, there you have it! I had this idea about a resistance group fighting Drago's forces a long time ago. To get more into the idea, I did anything with a rebellion in it, most likely Star Wars and Eragon. Two songs from Skillet were also inspirations: Rise and The Resistance. If you haven't heard them, listen to them! They're awesome! I might do more of this "army of fire" in the future, but that might not be for a while due to school. So, until next time, this is ImagMaster, signing off!**


End file.
